


Twists and Turns

by kae3214



Category: Short Stories - Saki
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae3214/pseuds/kae3214
Summary: She loved and learned, but never fully recovered.





	Twists and Turns

She never really grasped what love meant outside of a family. Loving someone so wholly like a parent seemed entirely different to the kind of love one felt for a friend or lover. It all seemed so complicated. Her last encounter with this fresh love made her never want to try again. 

Meghan was the girls name. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine, made her toes curl, made her head dizzy. She learned first-hand the kind of emotion that went into loving someone.

Meghan was a complicated soul. I won’t attempt decipher her, or her feelings. I have nothing to do with Meghan. My grievances lie with the leader of this story. 

There was a period in time wherein Meghan liked her, and something magical happened which had never happened before. Their conversations shifted, and something dark and lustrous emerged, a new connection which confused and excited. 

It didn’t take long for Meghan’s feelings to disappear, unlike hers. She clung to the emotion, the feeling she’d only recently earned. She needed it. But her love was unrequited, like most loves are. 

And then something completely foreign, something awful happened. Her sister fell in love with Meghan. At first, she felt like raging, like screaming and throwing things and ripping her sister’s hair out. But she bottled it and kept it hidden. She refused to show her true feelings, in case she got hurt like she had so many times before. 

One day, she had too much. She told her sister not to touch Meghan, not to do anything that might hurt her, might make her upset. But her sister didn’t listen. She fell just as hard. Soon enough they made love. The day she learned her sister and Meghan had fucked, she shattered. Something inside her soul ruptured. 

But just like before, Meghan’s feelings disappeared, and soon enough the sisters were in the same boat. One begged for reassurance, for love over what had happened, believing her experience was more valuable, while the other refused to speak at all. 

You see, something had cracked within our protagonist that couldn’t ever be repaired. Something very, very important. And so she lived in hate of her sister for what she had done, for the wrong she had cursed upon her own kin. And she refused to accept that she might spare some love, some care to her sister who was just as heart broken.


End file.
